Unnamed High School
This unnamed high school was a main location in the episodes "Bloodletting" and "Save the Last One" in Season 2 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Shane Walsh and Otis had to fight their way through the school to get medical supplies for Carl Grimes. The high school appears to be located in Linden County, as patrol cars belonging to the Linden County Sheriff's Department can be spotted on campus. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia The high school was like any other secondary high school institution where teenage students would attend in the rural area to learn. The school is fairly large due to the location of being in a rural area and the school's team is called the "Cougars". It has many extracurricular activities, including athletics due to the size of the gymnasium and the large field for track and field and football. Post-Apocalypse Early Days When the outbreak began, FEMA along with the county sheriff and military began to set up a triage and command post at the high school for the area. Due to the size and location of the high school, it was ideal for an evacuation center for refugees to head towards. Unfortunately the epidemic followed everyone to the school turning people into walkers, causing the school to become overrun. Season 2 "Bloodletting" After Carl has been shot, Shane and Otis must get medical supplies for Hershel Greene to help with Carl's surgery. They make their way to the school finding it greatly overwhelmed by walkers. They plan their approach by using flares from a nearby police car to distract the walkers as they sneak into the medical trailer. They gather all the supplies they needed and put it all in Otis' bag. When they were about to leave, the flares have burned out and the clanging sounds from the oxygen tanks becoming loud echos for the walkers alerting them to the presence of Shane and Otis. They fled through the school grounds, until they get to an entrance to the school and attempted to take shelter inside. "Save the Last One" Shane and Otis are seen running through the school hallways trying to escape the walkers. The pair come to a pair of locked and chained doors (to prevent the walkers from getting in), which causes them to change course and run towards the school's gymnasium. They get inside the gym and take cover on top of the bleachers to catch their breath while the walkers moan and growl below them. Shane and Otis plan and conduct their escape with Shane heading towards the small windows and Otis being the distraction heading towards the locker rooms to allow Shane to escape. Otis runs off while Shane escapes through the windows only to be chased again by the walkers. The two meet in the field as planned, running low on ammunition and Shane with an injured leg due to the fall from the window. They decide to head back to the truck using whatever rounds they had left in their weapons. Seeing no option and the walkers gaining and outnumbering them, Shane apologizes to Otis, shooting him in the leg, which causes him to collapse. The two fight on the ground, and while Shane tries to escape from Otis, he gets the bag of medical supplies and heads towards the truck while Otis is devoured by the walkers. "Cherokee Rose" While Shane speaks at Otis' funeral, he has flashbacks to his sacrifice of Otis at the high school. Inhabitants Survivors *''Numerous refugees and FEMA workers'' Deaths *Otis - Otis was shot in the leg by Shane Walsh so he could escape the infested school grounds. Otis was devoured by a large group of walkers as Shane escaped with the medical supplies for Carl Grimes. *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Bloodletting" *"Save the Last One" *"Cherokee Rose" (Flashback) Gallery High School.jpg High School 2.jpg High School 4.jpg High School 5.jpg Episode-2-otis-shane.jpg High School 6.jpg Calliway Season 2.jpg Trivia *The actual school is called Newnan High School in Newnan, Georgia. **Though the large “N” within the circle was changed to a “C” for filming, many nods to the Newnan High School were left in place such as the word "Cougars" seen on several banners in the gym during the indoor scenes. *The name of the school may possibly be "Cranwall High School" as it is seen in a school book where Maggie and Glenn saw a photo of Randall when Maggie was still in high school. Also, Randall and Maggie did attend school together, but Maggie never noticed him. ru:Высшая школа Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations Category:Unnamed